


Bandeja

by Narialam



Series: Fictober 2019 [30]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Algo moñas, Drama, Fictober 2019, Final abierto, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 23:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narialam/pseuds/Narialam
Summary: "Asari se juró a sí mismo no volver a hacer nunca caso a ninguna de las ideas de Lampo" One-shot.





	Bandeja

**Author's Note:**

> Corto de nuevo. NO SABIA QUE HACER CON LA PALABRITA DE MARRAS.
> 
> Día #30. Bandeja.

Tiene miedo. Está realmente asustado. Ha sido descubierto. Se arrepiente de no haber destruido aquellos escritos en cuanto los escribió. Le sudan las manos y la mirada fija del pelirrojo sobre su persona no le ayuda precisamente a calmarse. Maldice a Lampo y la estúpida idea que tuvo de escribir cartas que nunca enviaría para desahogarse. Ahora se encuentra sin escapatoria, sin ninguna explicación decente que darle a Archery. Y solo Buda sabe lo mucho que Asari le suplica en ese momento, pidiéndole una muerte rápida, que le trague la tierra, ¡lo que sea con tal de no seguir siendo observado de esa manera!

—Ugetsu —el mencionado se tensa—. ¿Puedes explicarme que es esto? —señala la carta que tiene en la mano y Asari la mira como si realmente esperara que ésta empezara a arder para finalmente desaparecer de las manos del pelirrojo.

—Una carta —responde; claro, conciso, asustado y tenso. No puede evitar preguntarse por qué la tierra no le traga.

—De eso ya me he dado cuenta —replica G, claramente molesto y Asari siente como sus entrañas se retuercen. Archery está enfadado y eso le atemoriza más de lo que ya está. No está preparado para eso, para el rechazo y sin embargo lo entiende. ¿Quién estaría feliz después de enterarse de que uno de tus amigos (resaltando el masculino) está enamorado de ti? Traga saliva y desvía levemente la mirada—. Lo que quiero que me expliques —continua y Asari realmente quiere que se calle y el tiempo retroceda— es el por qué narices me escribes cartas en japonés. ¡Sabes que no entiendo ni un jodido símbolo de tu idioma!

Y de repente, las palabras mágicas y un gran alivio dentro de sí. Un intenso y profundo alivio que se instala en su pecho. La salvación la ha encontrado en algo tan simple que no termina de creérselo. Que Archery sea incapaz de entender otro idioma que no fuera italiano es una bendición. Es como si Buda mismo le hubiera bendecido. Asari decide justo en ese momento que la próxima vez que se acerque al templo arrojara todo su dinero a la bandeja de donaciones.

—Oh, bueno. Es que estaban en una caja que ponía “privado”, G —masculla Asari, algo gélido. Ahora que se siente a salvo es capaz de dejar florecer cierto enfado por el hecho de que el idiota le haya asustado así—. ¿Qué hacías mirando mis cosas, Archery?

El aludido tiene la decencia de sonrojarse (Asari supone que por la vergüenza) antes de empezar a decir excusas claramente inventadas así como echarle en cara que el tema no es ese. Sonríe un poco sin poder evitarlo. Verle acorralado no es algo habitual. Se acerca al pelirrojo y le arrebata la carta, golpeándole suavemente la frente con ella. Cuanto más lejos estuviera de ese objeto mejor.

—No seas cotilla, G. Eso no va contigo —susurra el moreno aprovechando la cercanía para revolver (más bien acariciar) el cabello pelirrojo del guardián de la tormenta. Quiere tocarle, abrazar su delgada figura y finalmente besarle pero hace ya demasiado tiempo que se ha resignado a ni intentarlo.

—Me escribes cartas y yo no puedo saber que dicen. Es injusto —se queja el pelirrojo.

—Estas actuando como un crío, G. Si tanto quieres saberlo puedes ponerte a estudiar japonés —está perdiendo la paciencia, se aleja de la mano derecha de Primo y arroja la carta en la pequeña caja donde están las demás. En realidad, en cuanto esa conversación termine se librará de la caja.

—Entonces enséñame —y es en ese momento cuando Archery decide mandar a la mierda todos sus planes y, además, más que como una petición suena a orden. Le coge desprevenido, el tiempo suficiente para que el pelirrojo recupere la cajita con las cartas—. Y me quedaré con esto para asegurarme de que no cambias ni un simbolito de esos —espeta, dándole la espalda para finalmente irse de la habitación, dejando solo a un perplejo Asari.

¡Genial! Ahora tenía que ayudar a G a descifrar las cartas donde le declaraba sus más íntimos sentimientos de amor. El suicido empieza a resonar en su cabeza como una alternativa pero claro, primero tiene que asesinar a Lampo por su brillante idea. Maldita la hora en la que decidió hacerle caso.

**Author's Note:**

> En mi headcanon personal G chapurrea japonés hablado pero no tiene ni papa de leerlo.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
